Kill Me
by uchihas4evermore
Summary: When It seems everything is going perfect for Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura, & Hiko, the worst may & will occur. Sakura has always been protective of Hiko. But now that he's been threatened with death, fear covers sakura's every thought. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF NARUTO -_- (serious face)

(') means thoughts

(~) means they're whispering

(*) means something that is happenning ^_^ -that is if i use it-

-Kill Me-

Sakura softly hums as she holds the small baby in her arms. The small babies mouth on her nipple, where he fell asleep. She is torn from her humming when two arms go around her stomach, making her softly gasp and 'Oo..' A soft kiss is placed on her neck followed by a smirk. "~Did he wake you up again?~" "~hai. And why are you up, sweetheart? You have a mission in the morning~" "~i know. I'm only up to bring you to bed~" Sakura softly gasp as she is picked up bridal style. She quickly moves hiko, there baby, where he would be comfortable and won't wake up. Hiko wakes up a bit. "Mm..." Sakura starts to softly hum and soon hiko softly drifts back asleep. Sakura kisses hiko's head and lays her head on sasuke's chest. They lightly kiss. "~sasuke-kun, don't do that. You could have woken him up~" Sasuke softly smirks. "~I'm sorry, lovely~" Sasuke takes them upstairs to there room and lays sakura on the bed as she clutches hiko to herself. "~Let me take hiko to bed~" "~Hai. Goodnight my sweet angel~" Sakura kisses hiko's cheek as she removes him from her breast and hands him to sasuke, who gently takes him. Sasuke cradles him as he goes towards hiko's baby room. Sakura pulls her shirt back on and starts to drift asleep as she pulls the covers over herself and gets comfortable. Soon a new weight is added to the bed and she is woken up a bit. Two hands slip around her stomach and she holds them. Butterfly kisses are placed on her neck making her softly smile. "~Mm...sweetheart, you just want to stay awake all night, don't you?~" "~Hai~" Sakura softly giggles. "~I'd love to stay awake all night, too~" Sasuke softly smirks at the way she said it. "~Then we agree?~" "~Hai~" Sakura softly gasp as she is quickly flipped onto her back, her hands go to sasuke's chest as he comes down to her and there lips meet. Sasuke ask for entrance with his tongue on sakura's bottom lip and she accepts. There tongues battle for dominance, sasuke soon winning. They part to catch there breath. A saliva trail between them sasuke leans down kissing sakura, making there trail disappear. She wraps her legs around sasuke's waist. Sasuke kisses sakura & then goes to her neck, where he starts placing butterfly kisses. "~mm...I love you, sasuke-kun. But this may be a little to much for me. Not only do we have hiko, but working at the hospital & missions. It wears me out~" Sasuke goes to sakura's lips and kisses her again. "~i love you, sakura. But knows not the time to worry about anything~" Sakura agrees as she pulls sasuke closer. But then she thinks she hears something. "~Sasuke-kun...?~" Sakura ask as sasuke comes down and they start to lightly kiss. "~Hm?~" "~I think I hear hiko~" They stop kissing and hear a soft whimper then the sound of glass breaking. "~Hiko!~" They dash from the bed and run to hiko's room. When they get there they see a ninja dressed in black standing, with hiko in his arms, in front of there broken window. The man suddenly jumps out of the window. "Hiko! Sasuke-kun, he has my baby!" Sakura wails as she runs to the window. Sasuke quickly follows the mysterious man, after grabbing his shoes, shirt and kantan. He follows the man through the uchiha side of konaho until finally they stop at a bridge over a river that runs through konaho. Hiko's crying fills the air. Sasuke pulls his kantan out pointing it to the man. "Hand my son over!" Sasuke says through his teeth trying to hold back his anger, his eyes turn to sharningan. The man doesn't say anything, but instead takes hiko and the small blanket he was in and tosses him over the edge of the bridge. "Hiko!" Sasuke drops his kantan and quickly jumps over the bridge to catch hiko before he hits the water.


End file.
